Anna's Secret
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Anna Wu's life changed forever when she woke up feeling weird the day after a town called Sunnydale collapses. Anna/Morgan


**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Chuck or Buffy. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note**: Written for the xover_exchange at LiveJournal.

* * *

When Anna Wu woke up on May 21, 2003, she felt different. Weird. She didn t know why, though. After she turned on the news and saw that a town nearby called Sunnydale had collapsed, she blamed it on aftershocks.

Upon arriving at work, all anyone talked about Sunnydale. Anna felt extremely irritated about that, since she was still off balance from the aftershocks.

When a big box fell out of the delivery truck later that morning, Anna was the one who caught it, surprising everyone.

Whoa. When did you get super strength? Lester questioned. He didn t think he or Jeff could have picked the box up together. It was that heavy.

Anna shrugged. I don t know. I don t care. Just don t talk to me. However, the young woman was unsettled by the experience. Why had she been able to catch the box? She wouldn t have been able to lift it yesterday.

She went about her day, and the little random bursts of strength kept popping up. Anna didn t know why this was happening, but put it in the back of her mind.

Two weeks after Anna woke up feeling different, she got a visitor at her apartment. Are you Anna Wu? asked the stranger.

Who are you? questioned the suspicious Anna. She didn t know what was going on, but she didn t exactly like it. What if this guy was a freak?

My name is Andrew and you re a Slayer, he explained. Andrew hoped he didn t freak Anna out. She seemed terrifying.

Yup. Definitely a freak. I don t know who you are, but no I m not. And that s a band. Anna was going to punch him if he creeped her out even more than he already was.

Andrew rolled his eyes. Sit down. I have a story to tell. I knew Giles should have come with me, but he refused to. Giles would be able to explain this to Anna better.

Anna eyed him and reluctantly sat down. Andrew followed suit. What do you want to tell me, freak? She hoped it was a good story.

Years and years ago, the first Slayer was formed. There was only one at a time back then. Actually, up until several years ago, there was only one Slayer at a time. I m getting off track. Anyway, Slayers are supposed to kill vampires. And yes, vampires exist. As do demons and other supernatural creatures. Up until Buffy died, the slogan was Unto each generation a Slayer is born. Anyway, two weeks ago, we activated every single Slayer in existence. It s a long story. I ll explain that one later. Willow s spell picked you up as a Slayer. Congratulations. Andrew took a deep breath after his long story was finished. He couldn t stop rambling.

Anna stared at him in shock as something clicked in place. Is that why I seem to have super strength now? It made a whole lot of sense now. Sort of, anyway.

Andrew nodded. Yup. You ll be taught how to patrol and kill vampires. It s not going to be that hard to learn. You can start patrolling cemeteries pretty soon.

Let s say I believe you. Do I get paid for this? Anna really didn t want to do this (if it was true) if there was no pay. That would suck.

No pay. But you can save thousands of lives by killing just one vampire. Isn t that a really good thing? Andrew hoped he was getting through to her. Especially since she was a little scary.

Fine. I ll train and be this vampire Slayer lady, Anna reluctantly agreed. She had to stay at the Buy More, though, which really sucked.

Anna s emotions were up and down like a rollercoaster for weeks after learning she was a Slayer. After starting her training, Anna tried to deal with being a Slayer as best as she could. It also seemed like she went through the five stages of grief. The day after she accepted the news that she was a Slayer, Anna went out on patrol with Buffy Summers, who was the Head Slayer.

I want to make sure you can do this before I let you go off on your own, Buffy explained. She seemed sad. That was one of the first things that Anna had noticed. She wondered what was up with that for a minute, but then realized that she didn t really care. It was none of her business.

Anna and Buffy ran into six vampires that night. Anna staked and killed two, while Buffy got the rest of them. So, can I go out by myself? Anna asked. She was going to do it anyway, but might as well ask if it was okay.

Buffy smiled at her. You re probably going to go out if I say no anyway, so yes, you can go out by yourself. She was moving on to somewhere else soon, anyway.

Anna smiled. She bolted back towards her apartment. The next day, she refused to answer when Morgan and the other guys asked what she was doing that night. She had some Slaying to do. This was important, despite the fact that Anna didn t get paid.

Several years passed. Anna continued to Slay, but kept that part of her life private. She didn t even tell Morgan when they started dating and fell in love with each other. Anna would only tell him when she was ready and if she knew he could keep a secret.

All that changed one day in 2010 when she ran into Chuck, Casey, and Sarah in the cemetery. What are you doing here? questioned a surprised Sarah.

Visiting a dead relative, Anna lied. She hoped they bought it. Chuck was probably stupid enough to buy it, at least. Hopefully, anyway.

It s nighttime. Isn t it too late? Chuck hoped that Anna didn t turn this around on him, but he was disappointed.

What are you doing here? Anna shot back. Running into these three this late at night was a little surprising. She briefly wished Morgan was there, but then realized she d probably have to spend the entire time protecting him because he d freak out.

We re visiting dead relatives, Chuck answered. He wished that she wouldn t see through the blatant lie.

All three of you? Anna wasn t believing a word they said. Did they know about vampires and the supernatural?

Well, it must be a coincidence that you re out here too, Sarah tried. What if Anna found out about the Intersect and the fact that she and Casey was federal agents? That wouldn t end well.

Give me the real reason you re in a cemetery at night, Anna ordered. She wasn t about to let them lie their way out of this.

Casey rolled his eyes. This wasn t going to plan at all, and they really needed to find the bad guy Chuck had seen in his flash. Give us the real reason you re out here first, he challenged.

Guys, we re getting nowhere with this. Maybe we re all visiting the same dead relative, joked Chuck. Anna, Sarah, and Casey all rolled their eyes at his lame attempt to smooth things over.

Whatever Anna was about to say was cut off by a vampire showing up out nowhere and attacking her. She didn t even think. Anna just got a stake out of her pocket and staked him immediately. Chuck stared at her in shock. Casey and Sarah didn t even look surprised. They knew all about the Initiative, and that supernatural things existed. Chuck just didn t know yet because he hadn t run across anything supernatural.

So you re a Slayer. Never would have thought, Casey muttered. He really wasn t surprised though. Anna seemed like a Slayer.

How do you know about Slayers? Anna was suddenly very suspicious of the three people right in front of her. What did they do? Well, she knew what Chuck and Casey did, but not Sarah. Not really, anyway.

Chuck flashed as soon as Anna, Casey, and Sarah started their conversation that tried not to reveal anything to anybody. He saw everything about Anna and her career as a Slayer, and learned about Slayers in general. After he came out of his flash, he had no idea why he hadn t flashed on Anna before, considering the fact that she was a Slayer. You might as well just tell her the truth. She knows Buffy Summers, he told Casey and Sarah.

Both Casey and Sarah did a double take. Buffy Summers was famous, especially since she was the Head Slayer and considered the most important one. She was in charge of the Slayer Division of The Watcher s Council of the Paranormal in England. You know Buffy? asked a shocked Casey.

Anna nodded. I ve met her a few times over the years. She and her boyfriend are pretty happy together. She didn t really like Buffy s boyfriend, but she seemed to love him. At least that s how Anna saw it.

We need to explain something to you. Preferably at Casey s house, Chuck informed Anna. It would be better to tell her in private, so she didn t freak out or anything. Though, considering the fact that she had just staked a vampire and had been doing so for years, maybe it wouldn t freak her out.

Surprisingly, Anna accepted the news easily that Sarah and Casey were in the government, and that Chuck was the Intersect. She promised not to tell Morgan, which was easy considering he still didn t know she was a Slayer. The four agreed to keep the others secret and became closer as a result.

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey went to Anna s help when they stumbled onto something supernatural and out of their league. She turned to help when she accidentally found things non-supernatural.

And the entire reason Anna was a Slayer was because of the Potentials being activated and Sunnydale collasping.

Everyone s secrets were going to stay secret. b-END-/b  
small  
bPrompt/b: One morning, Anna suddenly felt different. When she found out that a whole town called Sunnydale had collapsed not too far away, she figured that her equilibrium was just thrown off by aftershocks or something. It wasn't. /small  
/lj-cut


End file.
